Adventures in High School
by River DeLuca
Summary: When Max Ride moves from a small town in Rhode Island to big Seattle...how will she adjust? To a new city? To her parents divorce? To a new life? She learns a lot about herself, life, friendship,  and romance when her new neighbor Fang enters her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Adventures in High Scool**

**Chapter 1**

This is it, Max. You're here. Finally. I thought to myself as stepped through the doors of Liberty High. My mom, adopted sister Nudge, and I had moved here from a small town in Rhode Island to Seattle after my parents got divorced...quite a culture shock I'll say. They had all different kinds of shops, restaurants, tourist attractions. Quite different then quiet little Rhode Island I'll say. This is where I would spend the next three years of my life. I walked passed several lockers and around the corner to my locker 346.

I opened it and right as I placed my bag inside...

"You're Maximum Ride aren't you?" I heard a very deep voice ask. I closed my locker and turned to see a tall, curly dark haired boy slumping against a locker.

"Yeah..what's it to YOU?" I asked in return. I hate talking to people. Especially creeps who come up outta nowhere and interrogate me.

"Woah! Down girl! No reason to pick up the defensive side here." He said. "I just want to welcome you to Liberty High and introduce myself. My name is Nick Benedict. But lots of people call me Fang."

"Hey. How did you know who I was?" I asked curiously.

"Principle wants me to show you around and help you. It's tough moving schools in the middle of the year. Believe me..I know." He said with a hint of kindness and amusement hidden within his voice. I noticed that Fang had dark mysterious obsidian eyes. I could practically drown in the..ok never mind that. Right at that moment the bell rang for first period. I pulled my schedule out of my jeans pocket and looked at it.

"Mrs. Davidson..." I said aloud, pondering as to where room 102 resided.

"Oh. You're in my class. Follow me!" He said, gesturing with his arm. We passed through some hallways and around some corners before we finally reached the room.

"Okay. Today I will assign you a new book. A Wrinkle In Time by Madeliene L'Engle." The teacher began as Fang and I found our seats. "i would also like to welcome our new student, Max Ride, to our class. Glad to have you, Max!" I nodded and pulled unsure at my completely pitch black t-shirt and rubbed my hands nervously over my jeans. I hate schools! They all have this..weird smell like lab chemicals. It makes me wanna jump out of my skin. Fang reached out and put his hand gently on my thigh. To brake his wrist or not to brake his wrist...THAT is the question..

"Hey Max! Calm down. You're fine!" He said with a glimmer in his eyes. Ugh. I HATE being around people. I wish I could just fly off into the desert.

"Yeah. Thanks. And..hands off? Cool?" I replied with a somewhat more bitter tone than intended. But..guy needs to keep his hands OFF the goods here.

"I want all of you to finish this book by the end of the month. Then you will all do what you do best.." at that point I heard a series of moans embark from the mouths of almost every student who was awake. "Yepp. write a report." She said. I just there. What's hard about that? We continued this for a somewhat boring 35 minutes or so while she corrected papers and lectured on spelling, punctuation, etc. Next was P.E., my favorite class.

_**Hey guys! I'm hoping this one will be better than the last own! *Disclaimer* I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters FROM Maximum Ride...sadly. So.. yeah. Tell me whatcha think! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me being weird me is going to have Nudge as her adopted sister instead of Ella. Just cause I like Niggy better than Eggy. XD so yeah... it's not Ella it's Nudge...I shoulda seen that typo before I added it but..anyway.**_

**Chapter 2**

I stepped down off the bus tired, embarrassed, and unhappy. So apparently I accidentally sat on an abandoned tube of lipstick at lunch and had everybody laughing at me...and making strange jokes. That shouldn't upset me but sometimes people like that just manage to jump to the bad side of me real quick.

"Max! Max! MAAAAX! Guess what? YOU'LL never guess! There is this really hot guy in my class named Iggy! Oh my gosh he is so cute! Firey red hair, freckles, tall..YOU GOTTA SEE HIM! He came up and..." At that moment I took the opportunity to slap my hand over her mouth. Welcome to the Nudge Channel. Nudge all day everyday for eternity.

"Yeah..I get it..he's hot. Cool." I replied.

"Guess what else? He has a BROTHER too! In your grade. They are mom friends sons! Isn't that awesome! We've hit the JACKPOT I'm telling you!" She continued. She began jumping up and down with excitement. Her chocolate brown hair bouncing up and down in the wind..I could tell she was excited but that's the last thing I wanted to do. Meet some guys older brother.

"Nudge.."

"His name is Nick. He's supposed to be really adorable and smart from what I heard." Oh great. Karma comes back I'm telling. I don't know what I've done to deserve this.

"Oh my gosh, Max! THERE they are!" Nudge shrieked and point to a car pulling up into the driveway next door. "Can you BELIEVE our luck? I'm in love with the guy next door! It's just like that 1944 movie Meet Me In St. Louis..except we aren't in St. Louis and we're not wearing dresses and I'm not.." She stopped when she saw the "can it" look written all over my face. Fang and Iggy?, stepped out of the car and waved. Right at the moment I began heading towards the house as Nudge began heading toward their car. I'm gonna kill her. I went into the house to take a shower, eat, and relax with my reading assignment. I hope it will be good..nothing worse than a terrible book that you're forced to read as a school assignment. Mom wouldn't be home for a few hours yet..she was still at work. She's a vet and takes care of animals. It's a pretty cool job for the most part but she comes in on emergencies at weird hours lots of time so her schedule varies. I threw my bag down on the tan couch and headed to the fridge to pull out the leftover pepperoni pizza. Right as I popped the pizza in the microwave I heard the front open and several bags plop to the ground.

"Hey MAAAX! Fang and Iggy are gonna chill for a bit. Okay?" She announced to the whole house. I walked into the living to see Fang and Iggy surveying the living room. Yeah..it was a little big for three people. With the TV against the wall and two couch's separating the living room from the kitchen.

"Um..ok. You guys want left over pizza? We got plenty to go around. And some sodas in the fridge. Help yourself." I said as I went to take the pizza out of the microwave. I set it on the cold black counter and sighed to myself. _I don't want to make any friends. I don't need friends. I don't need anybody. I'm good with just me. I don't need to trust anybody..I wish they'd just stop._ My mom and Nudge had been trying to get me to meet people and make friends since I moved up here. Come on we'd only been here a month..no need to rush something that isn't gonna happen. I began getting out paper plates and distributing the pizza. I picked up the four different paper plates and balanced them delicately on my arms then carried them out to the living room.

So after we finished eating and making small talk, Nudge dragged Iggy up to her room and showed him how she had arranged it...as if he cared? But Iggy seemed to really like Nudge so it was cool. But that left Fang in the living room with me, alone. It was awkward,just him and me, sitting there occupying the silence.

"So Max, how are you liking it here?" Fang courageously chose to brake what seemed like never ending silence.

"Fine. Thanks." I replied. Okay give me a break. Not like I'm gonna poor out my thoughts like how much I hate this place and just wanna go back home where my friends are.

"How was your first day?" Does the guy not get the idea? I. Don't. Want. To. Talk.

"Great." I replied looking down.

"Ah. That's good. Max? I know that you're having a hard time after all..the um..stuff you've gone through..but uh..I'm here. You know, if you need to like, I don't know, talk?" He offered. You might ask "Why is a boy you just met? Today? Acting like this?" His mom is an old friend of my mom. She called her up during the divorce and offered her a job at this veterinary clinic. And it just so happens we live NEXT to them. Life is to strange sometimes. But I'm sure his mom put him up to this. Not like he actually CARES.

"Uh..yeah. Thanks." I replied.

"Hey girls! I'm home!" My mother called as she entered the back door,t he smell of fall leaves announcing her entrance. A tallish lady who looked in her mid forties entered the living room in a white doctors coat. Right at that moment Nudge and Iggy appeared from the top of the stairs.

"Hey mom! Iggy and Fang just stopped by after school! Their mom okayed it. That cool?" Nudge asked innocently.

"Sure sweetie!" Mom replied.

"Well Ms. Martinez. We should be going. Thank you for your hospitality and we'll see you guys at school!" Fang said as he stood up and shook moms hand in a very gentleman like manner.

"Oh ok. Tell your mom I said 'hi' okay? Bye guys!" She answered back.

"Yes ma'am will do. Come on, Iggy! Bye Max! See ya at school!" He said as he waved. They left Through the front door as I headed up stairs for a shower.

"Max! What did you think? Aren't they nice? Fang would make a great friend!" She stated.

"Yeah mom. He's real nice!" I said. Just so I could get up stairs and shower without playing 20 questions. _He IS really nice though.._ I thought to myself as I grabbed a towel and headed for the shower.

_**Oky doky! Chapter 2 is up and going! So tell me whatcha think! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I was standing in my bathroom in front of my mirror putting on eyeshadow. It is finally the weekend and it marks the end of my first month in school. Fang and Iggy had been coming over and hanging out almost everyday after school at Nudges request. Can you spell any obvious anybody? Fang had tagged along with Iggy though I don't know why. He and I had been hanging out and "talking". It's funny how well you can get to know someone in just a short month. His parents had gotten divorced as well right after Iggy was born. He had seen his dad a few times in his life. He never paid child support and was almost always drunk whenever he saw Fang. His mom had taken to working really hard trying to support them and trying to forget all that had happened with her former husband. He had dated a few guys since then but it hadn't really worked out. She didn't see the boys a lot so they were basically left to do whatever they wanted. Fang didn't have a lot of friends. He preferred to keep to himself. I asked him why he was telling me all this if we was a private person and all..he told me that it felt right..talking to me. Being around me. I have to confess I liked being around him too. He makes me feel safe...he kinda like my right hand man actually. Our personalities compliment each other well. Just as I began brushing my hair the phone rang. I dropped my brush and rushed down stairs to the phone.

"Ride residence." I stated as I put the phone to my ear.

"Hey Max!" It was Fang..it's like my heart got electrocuted or something, it felt like it was beating out of my chest.

"Oh..hey. What's up?" I replied, trying to maintain my breathing and a normal tone of voice while nervously rubbing my hands on my dark blue jeans.

"I'll be there to pick you up in 5. Okay?" He asked casually.

"Okay. I'll be ready." I answered him as I replaced the phone. 5 minutes...I can do this. I dashed up stairs and ran to my closet to find a blouse to match my jeans. I finally decided on a slim fitting black shirt with sparkles randomly placed on the front. I ran to the bathroom to pull my hair back in a ponytail. I don't dress up..I HATE it. So why am I spiffing up for Fang? I asked myself. Oh yeah..I want him to find me attractive. WHY? Because I like him. WHY? Because he is a dark haired, mysteriously wonderful dream. Okay I'm scaring myself. I continued playing with my hair until I heard the door bell ring. At that point I ran out of my room and flew downstairs, grabbed my purse off of the table in the kitchen, shut off the lights, and appeared at the door as if I was perfectly calm..which I'm not.

"Let's hit the road" I said as I locked the door and proceeded to the gray car in front of me. Yes, Fang has his own car. He just got it like last week. It's pretty cool. I got in the passengers seat and strapped myself in as he proceeded to get in and start the car.

"Okay. Where you wanna go?" He asked as he strapped himself in. We had decided that we would live for the moment... and not make plans. Just do what we wanted for a night.

"Um..food? I want greasy fast food." I remarked as I grinned at him.

"One of the things I like about you is that you are NOT afraid to eat. You enjoy food and don't spend hours adding calories." He said as he pulled out of the driveway. This is going to be a fun night.

Fang's POV

Here I was..sitting in the car with Max. She looks really good in that black shirt. I can't believe she actually agreed to go with me. But I won't complain. I like her. She is different from all the other girls, and she has a good appetite. Being with her makes me feel like I'm alive. I can talk to her. Tell her things. I like seeing her smile..it makes me happy when she smiles. I have really enjoyed spending almost everyday with her. We've grown pretty close real fast.

"So junk huh?" I asked trying to start a conversation to fill the silence.

"Yepp. There isn't anything like a good burger..or greasy pizza." She stated. I laughed. We sat in silence for the remainder of the car ride. We finally arrived at Dylan's Pizzas and Burgers. Max must have been hungry because she jumped out before I had pulled to a complete stop.

Max's POV

We finally got to the restaurant. I was starved. I hope they have an all you can eat thing. We entered the restaurant. The waitress kindly led us to our seat. They didn't have a buffet but they had a triple stacker with bacon and cheese. So I got that. While Fang got a chicken sandwich. Then we split and extra-large pepperoni pizza. One thing about me and apparently Fang too, we are always hungry. It's like we can never get enough to eat. Ever.

It didn't take long before we had finished dinner off and headed to Branson Park. We decided to just go there and just talk..and look at the stars. It was a little ways out of the city so you could see more of the stars there.

"Aren't they beautiful, Fang?" I asked, staring off into the dark sky above me. "When I look at the stars I feel like I can fly." I continued.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." He said. "When you look into the stars you feel so infinitely small. Yet at the same time you feel like you have the universe at your disposal. Like all of reality is at YOUR command. And yours alone." He said.

"I know it sounds stupid. But that's why I like looking at the stars.." He remarked.. "Because they make you think...on a deeper level. Or at least, that's how they affect me."

"Out in Rhode Island we lived by the ocean and you could see the reflection of the stars in the water. It felt like you were swimming with the stars. Pretty amazing feeling." I said.

"You really miss it, don't you?" Fang asked me.

"Yes. But I wouldn't have met you if I hadn't moved here. So I wouldn't trade it." I said,my voice shaking as I looked over at him. Fang was laying with his head flat on the ground with his arms stretched out. Right at that moment I found him scooting over to me... positioning himself over me. I suddenly felt the rush of the cool breeze on my skin, the river singing out, the insects shouting. My heart began beating so fast as I took a deep breath in so I wouldn't pass out.

"Do you really mean that, Max?" Fang asked. His voice full of sincere emotion and a strain of hope. His dark obsidian eyes pierced mine as I slowly found the ability to nod my head. At that moment I felt pressure on my waist as Fang leaned over, supporting himself with his other hand, and kissed me. I took my hand and placed it on the back of his head as I sat up. He removed his mouth from mine and en-wrapped me in his arms. I just sat there thinking I didn't want this to end. To think one month ago I didn't like him at all and here I was..sitting here alone, hugging him. I chose to enjoy the moment while it lasted. After a bit Fang and I let go and got up to go home. We walked to the car, fingers entwined. By the time we got home it was 11:30 p.m.. Mom and Nudge had returned from shopping and whatever movie it was that they had gone to see. Fang dropped me off at my house and drove next door to his. I waved as I entered the house, replaying the nights events for about the 5th time.

"Hey Max!" Mom appeared from the kitchen in her robe.

"Hey" I answered back.

"How was it?" She inquired.

"Good. We are pizza and hamburgers. Then went to the park for a bit. I'm gonna go to bed..I'm tired." I said. I wanted to get in bed and replay it all all over again.

"Okay sweetie" She said, kissing my forehead.

"Night mom." I said as I rushed up stairs and put my pj's on. I got in bed and closed my eyes as I remembered him scooting over to me. I have issues. Severe ones.

_** Tell me whatcha think! Yes..I was quick to them up. I am considering several different plots. So we'll see where this goes! Disclaimer..I don't own any of the Maximum Ride characters!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ever wonder why Monday is the most dreaded day of the week? I do. Because on that day everything that wants to go wrong, that wants to make your life hell, ANYTHING that hates you is given demonic powers to make it come real. I hate Monday. My "Dad" called Sunday. The day after my date. The day I felt like the world was mine. The one day I was actually happy he calls up mom, (don't know HOW in the wide world of sweet justice he got our NUMBER), but he called us up and is dropping by TODAY! Monday. My least favorite day of the week. Mom is such a sweet natured person and is very forgiving so of COURSE she gave him permission. Another thing? My birthday is TOMORROW. November the 15th. I should be planning a party. Not thinking about ways to ditch seeing the scum of the earth.

"Max! 6:30! You're gonna be late for school!" I jerked myself outta bed realizing I was going to be so LATE. Nudge's school starts 30 minutes after mine but she always gets up early and does her hair, clothes, makeup, etc. I threw on some jeans and a t-shirt and jacket and was out the door. Mom always gets up really early to take care of the animals at the clinic then goes and help Fangs mom do whatever it is she does, I couldn't care less, so she was already gone. I had already missed the bus so I had to run about 3 miles in the freezing cold wind when it could rain any minute. I finally reached the school, making me about 30 minutes late.

"Max? I expect you to be on time. This is your 5th time being late in the last two weeks. " Stated Mrs. Davidson. "Another time and you will spend one day in the office doing your work there. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am" I said. Hurrying over to the seat Fang had saved me. On the bright side...I missed most of the discussion on the book. It was about this girl who's parents where scientific geniuses. Then one day her father just vanished..they haven't had any idea where he was until these ladies took them through time or something. I wish my dad would vanish..it'd be kinda nice. Mrs. Davidson didn't call on me for any of the questions, thank goodness. I quietly scooted my chair closer to Fangs and shyly linked my ankle around his which cause him to look up from his paper and smile. I blushed and looked away, gathering my things so I could leave the second the bell rang. I wasn't going to tell Fang about my dad..I figured I could get him to take me out somewhere so I wouldn't have to go home. Yes, I know I can't avoid him completely but I can try. Jeb's a truck driver so he can't stay in one place very long so it works out in my favor! I opened my notebook up and began to write a note to pass to Fang:

_ "Hey! I had a great time Saturday. Wanna go somewhere after school?" _I smiled and folded it up and slid it over. Fang looked at me and raised his eyebrow curiously as he picked up the note. I grinned and hoped deep down he would say yes. I want to spend time with Fang..not Jeb. He smirked and began writing back. I like his handwriting. Most guys handwriting looks like chicken scratch. But his was romantic and elegant in a very masculine way.

_"I enjoyed it too, Max. Anywhere in particular?" _He slipped it to me write as the bell rang. I picked it up and putting it in my backpack. My next class was P.E., then choir, then science, THEN math. We shared reading, math, history, and computer. So the last half of the day we were together.

"See you in math!" I said as I began to leave. The next three class periods seemed to go on forever. Finally math arrived. I liked our math teacher. She was nice.

"Today you can just relax guys. Thanksgiving is coming up and you guys have worked really hard. So you can have fun. But keep it down so other classes won't get distracted" Ms. Emerson said with a smile. She was a tall brown haired lady in her 30's. She was very nice and always wore skirts. I can't figure out why she isn't married..but she isn't. Fang and I huddled together discussing where we would go and finally decided on dinner and then the park again. We were going to go to his souse and hang out then leave. Hopefully that would get me out of seeing Jeb. We drove home in his car and pulled up in his driveway. Nudge and Iggy rode the bus together and wouldn't be home for about another hour. Meaning Fang and I had the house to ourselves. It was a big grand two house with a huge living connected to kitchen kinda like ours. He and I went inside and sat our bags down on the couch on our way to the kitchen. I got in the cabinet and pulled out a bag of chips and a soda while he got out some onion dip. We had become so familiar that we just started making ourselves at home in the others house. Kind of a nice feeling..having someone that close to you. Fang was my best friend AND boyfriend. It's a nice combination.

"So..why are you so eager to go out tonight?" He asked out of nowhere, his mouth full of food.

"I want to go out with you. You're my boyfriend. Is that a sin?" I asked in return.

"No. But you kept pushing to go out..and leave straight from school. Is something wrong at home? What are you avoiding Max?" He asked..his voice full of a stern tone..meaning he wanted a straight answer. Without me avoiding the question like I usually do. I hate talking about how I feel. Because the more someone knows about you the more they can hurt you. I knew he would never hurt me..but others have and it's hard to get past those emotional and mental blocks.

"Jeb's coming over" I said. Casually drinking the Dr. Pepper I had pulled out of the cabinet, HOPING, and PRAYING, that he would leave it at that.

"And?" he inquired. No such luck. I sighed and collected my thoughts.

"I hate him. Left ditched out on mom and us then just thinks that he can waltz back in and everything's okay. Mom is so kind that of COURSE she agreed. The guy is a liar and a player but she can't see that. It's like she still loves and WANTS him back. He makes me sick. It makes my stomach turn to think that me, Maximum Ride, am related to that jerk." I poured out my feelings about Jeb like a river that has had its dam broken. Fang, of course, is going to tell me to give him a second chance..that everybody can change if you give them a fair chance.

"Max? Anyone can chan.." I gave him a look that shut him up.

"Yeah. I DID give him chances. Several times and he blew it. I am done with him. I thought you were on MY side..not his!" I threw it back in his face, tears streaming down my face and my voice shaking.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I was just trying to help." Fang said walking up to me and embracing me in a big hug. He was about 5 inches taller than me. I pulled him tight to me and buried my head in chest. It gave me a comforting feeling..being in his arms and crying out all the pain I had kept locked up. He stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head. We stood there for a few minutes enjoying the feeling of being in each others arms until the front door blast open and Nudge started screaming.

"Iggy! NO! I'm sorry. I won't do it again! I promise!" Shouted Nudge as we heard a thud in the living room. Fang and I broke apart and rushed in there to see Iggy on top of Nudge and tickling her.

"Oh. You're darn right you do it again!" Smirked Iggy as he bent down and planted a firm kiss on her mouth. We just stood there watching this exchange , laughing that they had no idea we were there.

"Oh MAX! Hi!" Said Nudge, realizing that she and Iggy were caught. Iggy climbed off of her and helped her up.

"What exactly is going on?" Asked Fang.

"Well..we just got off the bus and I accidentally spurted some water on Iggy and he was a little upset.." She answered innocently.

"Yeah. What she said." Remarked Iggy.

"Oh ok. Just..don't get into any trouble." I told them, shooting Iggy the 'you do anything and I'll kill you' look.

"Okay Max. We won't." Nudge said grabbing Iggy and dragging him upstairs. I laughed. It's a weird feeling having us two sisters date those two brothers. But it's awesome at the same time. I pulled Fang and kissed him firmly on the mouth..smiling at the thought of having him all to myself tonight.

**I had so much fun writing the chapter last night that I wrote another today!** **What do you guys think? All opinions welcome Praise? Criticism? Praise? All's welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Max!" I suddenly felt a warm hand collide with my cheek. It was the day after my dad visited us. I had miraculously managed to avoid seeing him...at all. Fang and I had stayed out till about 12:30 just talking at the park. I snuck quietly up to my room afterwords because mom and Nudge were asleep and then I got woken up by my mom yelling in my face.

"What! Nudge and I BOTH see Jeb is a COMPLETE JERK! Who used you! AGAIN. When are you going to see the guy is a pathetic excuse for a father? A husband? A REAL man? WHEN are you going to except that he is BAD for all of us?" My sentenced ended with yet the 5th slap of the day. First day of being 16 isn't turning out so well. Nudge is 14 going on 15 and I just turned 16...it's complicated to explain but it has something to do with the placements of our birthdays with where we are supposed to be in school..it's complicated and I don't exactly get it..but whatever.

"Max! Like it or not he is still flesh and blood! I CAN'T believe you ditched out on us! On ME! You could have come for ME if not for your father!" Mom yelled.

"I'm sorry, mom. But I couldn't. I love you..but I really couldn't." I said sympathetically. I slipped on a pitch black sweat shirt over my black tank top to match my black jeans. Fang likes black which is part of the reason I wear it. Even though it is growing on me and looks really nice. I had managed to get my teeth brushed and face washed all while being yelled at. I'm amazing. I grabbed my, again, black purse and ran downstairs and out the door leaving a sad and anger mother behind to contemplate the reasoning behind her "disgraceful and pathetic daughter's" decision. Yes, she had said that to me. I stopped riding the bus and started riding to school with Fang. I hoped he would help me to forget this morning. Nudge and Iggy go to school a little later so I guessed she was going to hang out at his house till they had to go to school so it would give mom a chance to cool down...way down. I love my mom but she has a lot of problems, one of them is that very often she refuses to see the reality just because it isn't what she wants to be true.

"Hey Maxi!" Greeted Fang as I got into his car. "Wow. What the heck happened to you? You look like you got hit by a frying pan.." He inquired in shock. I turned and pulled down the visor so I could see the damage done. Both sides of my face were red..the right side was a little bruised.

"Ugh. Can I go inside and get some makeup from Nudge real quick?" I asked..knowing it would be cutting it close.

"Sure." He said with a sympathetic and gentle smile that had my stomach doing the Olympics. I got out and dashed into Fangs house and into the kitchen where Nudge and Iggy where eating waffles.

"Hey Nudge? Can you put some make up on me?" I asked. Nudge turned around with wide eyes because I never ask for makeup..EVER.

"Wow. She really DID hit you, didn't she?" Said Nudge. Already applying foundation to my face to cover the bruises.

"Just a few good slaps. OW. And one little punch." I said shrugging, as if it was no big deal. She had put turquoise eye shadow on me and some darker brown lipstick color.

"Thanks Nudge!" I said as I turned and ran back to car.

"Max! We're going OUT tonight right?" She yelled as I ran out the door.

"Yes." I replied as I closed the door behind me. Mom was the last person I wanted to see at the present moment. I jumped inside Fang's car and we headed towards the school.

"So Max. What do you want to do tonight?" Fang asked. I turned and looked at him with a blank look on my face. "You know? Your BIRTHDAY?" He asked with a laugh.

"Oh yeah..THAT." I laughed. I had totally forgotten. What did I want to do? "Could we just sit at your house? And just hang out? You, me, Nudge, and Iggy? Eat pizza? And talk?" I asked. I didn't really want to go anywhere..or do anything. Just spend a quiet evening with my family and boyfriend..with the exception of mom. Mom and Fangs mom and started like this..pet rescue thing so we hardly ever saw them. Fangs mom got home late..went to bed...got up and went to work. Same as my mom. He'd only seen her like 3 times in the last month. It was very sad. But it didn't seem to really bother Fang. He was used to it.

"Sure." He said. Reaching over and grabbing my hand. I entwined my fingers through his and forced a smile.

_**Time jump.**_

School went very slow as I waited rather impatiently to eat pizza and hang with my gang. Finally the bell finally rang and stood, grabbed my stuff, and was out the school doors before I knew it. I ran over and waited for Fang to get to the car.

"Come ON Fang! Can't you walk any faster than THAT?" I asked as I jumped up and down with impatience. I was hungry and wanted pizza. Why do boys ALWAYS take their time?

"Hold your horses, Max. I'm coming!" Fang laughed as he pulled his eyes out of his pockets. He finally unlocked the car and I jumped in. Fang finally got in and buckled himself in so we could go. The drive home was like 3 or 4 miles but something made it seem a lot longer. As Fang pulled up into the driveway I jumped out, unlocked the door, and ran inside. I dashed up the stairs and left down the hall to the last door on the left, which was Fang's bedroom. I threw my backpack down on his dark blue bed then dashed into Iggy's room. The walls were gray with black trim and his bed matched the walls except they were stripes. I hid behind Iggys bedroom door waiting for Fang to come and find me. I all of the sudden left like being super silly. I mean after all, it was my birthday. I waited till what seemed like forever and walked into Fangs room. Right as I walked through the door it shut behind me.

"Max? You can never hide from me" Fang said, his dark obsidian eyes sparkling.

"What took you so long?" I asked cocking my head.

"I ordered pizza. 4 Extra large pepperoni with hamburger meat and sausage." He said.

"PIZZA!" I yelled and ran and jumped into his arms, knocking him to the ground unintentionally. "Oww. Sorry" I said. Leaning my head back so I could see his face.

"It's totally fine. Think absolutely nothing of it" He said with a smirk implanting itself on his lips.

"FANG!" I shouted and slap his arm lightly. I got off of him making sure not to elbow or knee him anywhere. Fang got up and walked over to his dresser drawer and pulled out a little shiny plastic black box and extended it out to me. I took it from him grinning like an idiot and opened it. It was a silver necklace that had a heart with wings on it.

"Happy Birthday, Max. I love you and want you to know what a difference you have made in my life and how very important you are to me." He said smiling and looking down. I felt tears escaping my eyes and before I knew it, I had the necklace in my hands, dropping the box, and threw my arms around Fangs neck and hugged him close.

"I love you too" I whispered in his ear. I felt his arms pulls me close and hold me for a long time. It was the best feeling in the world. Right as I pulled back to kiss him the bell rang with the pizza. He wiped a tear off my face and took me downstairs to get it. After paying the guy Fang took the pizza into the kitchen and just as he sat it down I opened one and grabbed three pieces and put them on a plate. The fourth one was currently folded in half in my mouth. I walked over to Fang's fridge and pulled out two Dr. Peppers and carried them over to the couch.

"Aren't you going to wait for Iggy and Nudge?" Fang asked. I shot him a look that read 'Are you serious?' and continued eating. Just as I had finished my second piece Iggy and Nudge walked calmly threw the door.

"Hey guys! How was school?" I asked with my mouth full.

"Good." Nudge answered perking up when she smelled pizza.

"Mr. Tompkins is the biggest ass...never mind" started Iggy. That was the third time he'd been mad at his P.E. teacher. Iggy had been having some problems with this guy Dylan who wouldn't leave Nudge alone and the teacher gave Iggy hell whenever he tried to protect his, now, girlfriend. It made Nudge feel good knowing Iggy would protect her. They were so cute.

"Oh Iggy. Let it go! I mean, after all, we aren't in school. Dylan isn't here. It's Max's birthday. We have pizza and the house all to ourselves. I think you're sweet. Calm down!" Nudge said as she stepped on her tiptoes waiting for Iggy to bend down so she could kiss him. It was rather cute, in a sickening way, to watch. So over all my birthday was really good! We ate pizza, hung out, watched some TV, and then Nudge and I slept in the guest room at their house. Made for a pretty awesome birthday! Especially because Fang and I would blush whenever our eyes met. I love my boyfriend. And my new brother-in-law to be.

_**I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me whatcha think? :D I can't wait to write the chapters leading up to Thanksgiving...and Thanksgiving itself! THOSE will be fun to write! Anything you guys wanna see in the story? Ideas maybe? Allz welcome! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"You need to ASK before you do something like that! You've been gone over 24 HOURS! Max? You're the oldest! I expect you to have better judgment than to do something like that! And Nudge? You KNOW better than to go along with your sister when she's using bad judgment like that!" It was Wednesday after we got home from school after staying at the Benedict's house, and mom was having a breakdown. Why should SHE care what we did? It's not like she was ever HOME enough to actually care. The one day she WAS off she took off to see that CREEP Jeb. She didn't care enough about us, no...but she cared enough about Jeb. Mom has changed since we moved here. She isn't nice, calm, understanding...she's stressed, irresponsible, and refuses to listen or care. I miss the old her.

"What? It's not like YOU care. You never take a day off for US, your daughters! Who help you, cook for you, clean for you! But yeah SURE you'll take the day off for Jeb! WHY do you think I spent my birthday over THERE? Because THEY care! YOU didn't even REMEMBER! But you remembered Jebs. I mean, how messed up is THAT?" I shouted. Nudge just stood there being unnaturally silent. Apparently the Nudge Channel was off-air today. Back in Rhode Island I had jobs helping people clean, or fix their house, or watch their pets, so I had saved up some money. I grabbed my purse off the kitchen cabinet where I left it after school, nodded to Nudge, and started towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mom asked stepping forward towards the backdoor.

"You don't care about us anymore, I mean really care. You care that we get home." I turned to face her, a look of anger and pain planted firmly on my face, "And do chores and stuff so you don't have to do it. But that's all you really care about. I found the letter you wrote to Jeb by the way..telling him how sorry you were for my behavior..and how you hoped it wouldn't come between you two. 1. I am perfectly willing to take responsibility for my actions. 2. All you care about is the animals you take care of..so don't worry about us. 3. I will be looking for a job and saving up money so you and Jeb can live your happy little lives in peace and Nudge and I will get OUT of your hair." I said, storming through the front door with Nudge on my heels. I meant it about finding a job.

I meant it about finding a place to live. Mom had picked up Jebs traits of being controlling, cruel, manipulative. I wasn't going to live with that. I wasn't going to let Nudge live with that. I was going to do my best to get AWAY from that. Even though I am only 16. And not only THAT..but she was seriously considering getting BACK with that creep! No way was I going to live with him. He'd start hitting me and Nudge again. And other things. I wasn't going to put up with that a second time. Nudge and I walked four blocks to Mazzios pizza. We both went in and got the buffet. Pizza is a great way to lighten anyone's mood. Besides..it gave us a place to hang out for a while and let mom cool down. Nudge and I just sat there quietly eating. I felt there was a lump in the back of my throat the size of a baseball. I'm sure Nudge felt the same way. I glanced over at her to see a teardrop fall down her face. I knew what would cheer her up, what would cheer us both up. I stood up slowly, making sure not to bump into anyone or anything.

"Hey Nudge? I'ma use the restroom, be right back. Ok?" I said as I walked off. She gave a silent nod and continued shoving pizza in her mouth. I slipped into the bathroom and locked the door. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and hit number two. Fang was first on my speed dial. We needed him and Iggy to lift our spirits. Besides, boys are always game for the 'all you can eat' thing.

"Hello?" I heard Fang answer. My heart began speeding up.

"Hi...um it's Max. Nudge and I were wondering if..."

"If we could come meet you at Mazzios?" He finished.

"Yeah..how'd you know?" I asked.

"We heard everything. It's not like you guys are quiet when you yell. We saw y'all walk off and figured pizza is where you would go. It IS your favorite food after all. We'll be there shortly" He said and then hung up. Gosh I love having a mind reader for a boyfriend. Makes life interesting and easy. I smiled for the first time today and went back to the table. Nudge was back getting more pizza while I was still on my first plate. Just as Nudge sat down Romeo and Romeo walked in. Boy was I glad to see them. Since Nudge had her back to the door Iggy had the element of surprise.

"You, you sure look cute from behind" Iggy remarked as he kissed Nudge on the head. She jumped out of chairs and gave him a big hug.

"IGGY! What are.." * kiss * "you doing here?" Nudge ask with a small smile lighting up her face.

"Max called us." Fang answered walking over and giving me a big hug. Iggy and Nudge had one said of the booth and Fang and I had the other. Iggy volunteered to go order pizza for Fang and him and Nudge went with him.

"Thanks for coming even though we saw you guys earlier" I said as I snuggled close to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and laying my head on his shoulder.

"No problem, Maxi" he said. It was his little nickname he gave me and I rather liked it. It made me feel special when he called me that. He kissed the top of my forehead and I smiled up at him. Just then Iggy and Nudge returned with plates and glasses. At that point Fang untangled himself from me and went to get food...meaning the whole buffet. While I love Fang and Iggy (in a brotherly way) they eat like pigs. Starving, never before fed, pigs. It's hilarious to watch. I once made the stupid mistake of suggesting an eating contest with them...bad idea. I hurt so bad afterwords and they STILL won. Very painful memory. After minutes of watching Fang pile as much food as he could in one go, I finished off my food and went back for seconds. When I got back to the table I could hear Nudge and Iggy discussing going to the park. It seemed like a great idea. That was my and Fang's favorite place.

"So are you game for it, Max?" asked Iggy...his mouth occupied with food. If I didn't know better I'd say he had just eaten two pieces at the same time. I nodded. We ate a little more then headed towards the park which was like a 45 minute drive.

The sun was just setting as Fang and I sat on the grass. It was picture perfect. It was a semi-warm day, you could hear the river rushing in the background and the birds chirping. Nudge and Iggy decided to go on a walk so Fang and I lay underneath this weeping willow tree. They are my favorite trees..they just flow down so elegantly..it reminds me of a waterfall sort of. I looked of at Fang and gave him a small grin. He returned my smile and leaned into kiss me. I let him. I pushed my lips a little more firmly onto his while scooting over closer to him. I pulled away and hugged him tight, feeling his arms tighten around my waist.

"I love you." I whispered while I gently kissed his neck.

"I love you too, Max." Fang said, holding me close. It felt as if my heart was going to beat out of my chest, and I absolutely love it. I could feel my face turning bright red. We sat there for a little until Fang pulled away.

"Max?" He said in a light hearted tone...a tiny smirk emerging from his face.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I'm blushing. I KNOW." I said laughing. "It's kinda hard not to.." I slurred out as I kissed him again.

"You know, Max? This might become.." * kiss * "A habit.." Fang whispered.

"Mmmm. One I.." * kiss * "Hope you don't intend to bre..." at that moment he laid me lightly down and lounged right beside me. Not bothering to end the kiss. He started running his fingers through my hair and curled into his side..sliding my arm cross his chest pulling myself closer to him. We just laid there, enjoying the warm feeling we got of laying next to each other..feeling each other breath. It's probably the worst thing that can ever happen to you...falling in love. I would definitely recommend it.

**Yay! Another chapter! Do tell me what you think! Anything more you would like to see? I love suggestions. Disclaimer...Maximum Ride isn't mine!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It's Thanksgiving and it doesn't really FEEL like Thanksgiving. Fang's family and mine are spending Thanksgiving together. Which will make it AWESOME. Both our mom's are going to be there...which will be cool I guess. Mom and I don't really agree on things anymore. It's sad. Fang and Iggy are happy they will actually get to SEE their mom. Which will be awkward for me because Fang is my boyfriend...and I get to spend Thanksgiving with him and his family, meaning I'll have to see his mother, which will be AWKWARD because we have only seen each other like twice. So yeah. It doesn't really feel at all like Thanksgiving.

"Max! Kitchen..now!" I heard my mom call from downstairs. The smell of her chocolate chip cookies invaded my room so I wasted no time in rushing downstairs.

"Yes mom?" I asked, eyeballing the cookies cooling on a tray. One of the bad things about having a mom would can make some really amazing cookies is it gets you to behave on the promise that if you don't...heaven will be taken away from you. It works too. I would know. Mom and Nudge had already made the Turkey, Jello Salad, and Sweet Potatoes, as well as Cookies. Fang's mom was making the Dressing, Pie, and Pineapple Ham...which is one of my favorite dishes.

"Ugh...MAX! Go get dressed! I need you to carry some stuff over next door!" said my mom, seeming rather frustrated. So I turned on the spot and headed up stairs to get dressed even though it was like noon? What? My pajamas are pre-warmed thank you very much. I went into my room and threw on a pair of well fitted black pants and an electric blue, lower cut shirt, with my 3 inch heel boots. Yeah, I get a little spiffy for Thanksgiving...not like Fang will mind. After I got dressed I slid down the banister landing with a loud "clomp" on the hard wood floor.

"Okay, carry the sweet potatoes first and come right back." She ordered while putting icing on the cookies.

"Alright." I answered as I slipped on some oven mitts and picked the huge pan up. Nudge ran ahead of me and opened the door so there would be no possible chance of me dropping them. Sweet Potatoes were her favorite dish and she was very protective of them. I carefully clomped my way over to Fang's house, bending carefully down to ring the door bell with my nose. Yes, I'm that talented. I heard hard footsteps pounding towards the door as I turned my attention away from two dogs playing across the street. I knew it was Iggy because Fang, unless he was being intentionally loud, was always walking quietly and sneaking up on me. I patiently waited till Iggy got to the door, these potatoes are heavy and hot.

"Hey Iggy!" I said, pushing my way past him so I wouldn't drop them. "How's it going?"

"Hey Max! Pretty good! Where's Nudge?" He inquired with a hopeful look on his face.

"At home..finishing desert." I said looking back at him with a smile. Just as I set the potatoes down Fang's mom walked in.

"Oh...Hi Mrs. Benedict!" I said with a smile.

"Hey Max! Happy Thanksgiving!" She said as she prepared to get the ham out. "Fang is up stairs."

"Oh..ok. Thanks." I said as I felt my face flush a little. I turned and went back to the house to get the jello salad and cookies. I picked up the food and headed back over to Fang's house. Mom and Nudge are going to bring over the Turkey and the rest of the cookies when they're done so that meant I could spend some time alone with Fang. We hadn't been able to see each other hardly the past few days with his mom off work and visiting relatives around town, and Nudge and I cleaning and grocery shopping so I was looking forward to some time with him. I walked in the and headed to the dining room table where I carefully sat the food then started up the stairs, my heart beginning to speed up just a tad. I reached and turned to head down the hall to where his room was. I noticed that the door was slightly open so I snuck quietly up to it and right as I was about to burst in and try and scare Fang...the door opened and a hand pulled me inside, slammed the door, and pinned me to the wall before I knew what had happened.

"FA!" Was all I could get out before Fang pulled me into a big kiss. I moaned as he gently sucked on my bottom lip. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me.

"I missed you..." I sighed as I hugged him and buried my face in his neck. His arms wrapped tighter around me pulling me even closer to him. I felt my face get a little warmer and my heart speed up.

"Mmmm." Was all Fang could say as he began kissing my neck and pulling me closer. I noticed that he was wearing a black dress shirt and probably that new pair of jeans he'd bought. He started rubbing my back lightly then gave me a big, tight, sincere hug that made me feel as if my whole body was on fire. I pulled slightly away from him, just enough, so that I could kiss him. I pressed my lips firmly to his biting his upper lip gently causing him to sigh against my mouth. He then just pulled me to him and held me there for a while until we were called down to dinner. I reluctantly let him go as he grabbed my hand and pulled me down stairs. When we arrived in the dining room we found everything sat out on a separate long table buffet style. Nudge and Iggy were already there piling their plates high ,as my and Fang's mom were getting their plates.

"Just help yourselves!" Mom said with a smile while getting her food and chatting with Fang's mother. So Fang and I grabbed a plate and got into line. I took up the rear cause I hate going first. I always go last so I can take my time and get as much as I want..without dropping anything.

"Wow. Max. Really?" commented Fang as I piled my 2nd pile of dressing onto my first plate.

"Yes. REALLY Fang. It's the holidays...I eat what and as much as I want then I work off the extra weight. That way I can completely enjoy my holiday dinners." I said with a victorious grin.

"Can I help with the weight loss?" Asked Fang as he winked at me and smirk. He was piling the turkey and potatoes on his plate more than I was piling on the dressing but I let that go...I pick my battles wisely thank you.

"Haha very funny." I said grabbing a fork and heading to my chair. Fang followed me with a mysterious grin on his face. Our moms sat at another table so they could talk which was cool with us...we got to do our own thing without being told that "that's inappropriate" or "we shouldn't say this" so it was all good. But dinner passed with us making small talk with one another but mainly we were so busy eating that we weren't really talking. That's the joy of being a tomboy though...you don't have to choose between talking or eating!

_**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to write this. My life has been rather hectic and stressful lately! What do you think? All comments welcome! Especially advice! ;) * Disclaimer * MAXIMUM RIDE belongs not to me but to the author James Patterson. This, and any other stories I may write featuring the characters of Maximum Ride, are purely out of love for the series! Thank you for reading! **_


End file.
